


Paybacks a Bitch

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [10]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catalina gets even on behalf of Anne, Catalina gets protective, F/F, Slut Shaming, anne is sad, even though she isn't a slut, people are mean to Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: A famous you-tuber is mean to Anne publiclyBad move on his part.Bad Move.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Paybacks a Bitch

For once in her life, Anne Boleyn was  _ not  _ starting shit.

Seriously.

She had been minding her own business.

I know it’s hard to believe, but really this time she was innocent in all counts. All of the other queens could attest to this. 

So  _ why  _ did this guy have to be a dick to her? I mean  _ come on _ . She didn’t do anything to him.

Oh right, I guess it would help for you to know what happened.

______

The queens were walking downtown. Shopping.

Well, sort of.

It was really more of ‘ _ wow that looks cool, but I’m kind of broke because I spent all my money on _______ _ ’ All of the queens had already spent their allowance.

(They had to separate money for important things like, food, water, electricity, rent, other vital things. Anne and Anna had spent their entire paycheck once on a pyramid scheme.)

Catalina was wearing ripped jeans with a yellow loose shirt. Her vans were the classic white. She had chosen to forego her normal cross necklace, and instead was wearing one of Anne’s chokers.

Anne had black Nike shorts with a crop top that said ‘I put the b in beheaded.’ because she’s provocative like that. She had flip flops on and sunglasses were propped on her head.

Jane was wearing black leggings with a plain grey shirt. Her shoes were black adidas. (Anne had shrieked about how Nike and Adidas could never be friends and threw items at her until Catalina wrangled her away.)

Anna had a red tank top with jean shorts.Wearing red Nike shoes. Her dogs, which she had insisted on bringing, were trailing behind her.

Katherine was wearing one of Anna’s t-shirts that said something mildly offensive on it and black leggings. She was also wearing flip flops. Anna’s dogs would occasionally double back to check on her.

Cathy was wearing jeans and a blue top. Her shoes were black. By far the most passive outfit in the group.

They were walking slowly, enjoying their conversations. Anne and Katherine were bickering over some non-important thing, Catalina, Jane, and Anna were talking quietly about their plans for the next day, and Cathy was walking silently.

No one was being annoying.

A little ways away a you-tuber was watching. 

_ Woah, the queens! I need to get a video of this. _

He’d been looking for someone to do this to for a while. And he had a bone to pick with Anne Boleyn. “Hey, hand me the milkshake.”

Back over with the queens, Anne and Katherine had raced ahead. “I knew I was faster than you.” Katherine laughed out. “Shut Up.” Anne grumbled in response.

“Anne Boleyn?”

Anne turned to face a man. A well known you-tuber.

“Yeah?”

“This is what you get you slut.”

The you-tuber dumped the strawberry milkshake on her. Causing everyone around them to react.

Instantly sides formed.

A woman rounded on her boyfriend when he high fived the you-tuber, and a boy no older than 12 started yelling at his dad for laughing. A clique of girls snickered to themselves and walked away, while a group of men and women moved to help Anne.

Catalina was turned around when the incident happened. But when she saw the other queens gasp in horror she turned right back around.

Catalina didn’t think it was possible to feel so much rage so quickly before, but now? There was no doubt. The man who did it laughed and ran away with his friends. Catalina moved quickly towards her wife.

“Are you okay?”

Anne wiped some of the milkshake off of her face and looked at Catalina. No response. Catalina’s heart clenched at the sight of her normally boisterous wife so silent and submissive. A woman, about 32, came up to them and helped Catalina clean Anne up. “I’ll go and get her some clothes.” The woman said. Catalina stopped her “No, that’s alright. I can give her a new shirt.” The woman smiled and turned to leave, but before she could Catalina stopped her. “Thank You for your help.” The woman once again smiled. “Of course.”

Catalina looked over at Anne, she was crumpled on the ground.

_ Oh baby. _

“Lift your arms up, angel.” Catalina said gently. Anne moved her arms up slowly. Catalina gently took her ruined shirt off. Then removed her own shirt, revealing the sports bra she had on. Catalina wrangled her shirt on Anne, and put Anne’s tarnished shirt on herself. Ignoring the horrifying feeling of milkshake against her skin, Catalina picked Anne up and carried her home.

Once home, Catalina coaxed Anne into taking a shower before bed. As Anne put on her pajamas, Catalina wrapped her arms around her. When she looked into Anne’s eyes, she saw that the normal bright optics were now dull. And could be described as almost lifeless. Catalina felt like her heart was shattered just by the sight of her Annie like this.

“You know what he said wasn’t true right?”

Anne looked at Catalina. “Isn’t it though?”

Catalina stared at Anne in shock. How could she possibly think that about herself?

“I slept with you while you were married to Henry in the past life, and then was with him. I mean I was beheaded because I was sleeping with 3 other men.”

Catalina looked at Anne sternly. “You were with me because you  _ loved  _ me, and hopefully that hasn’t changed. You were with Henry because he practically  _ raped  _ you, and would’ve  _ killed  _ you if you hadn’t. And you didn’t  _ actually  _ sleep with those 3 men, that was a  _ rumor _ .”

Anne gazed at her sadly “Sometimes it doesn’t feel like a rumor. Sometimes it feels like it really happened even though I know it didn’t. I don’t know how to explain it though.” Anne said distaughtly, slowly dissolving into tears. 

Catalina wrapped Anne up in her arms and coaxed her under the covers. “I love you. Alright? And nothing will ever change that. Understand? You are not a slut. You are the most beautiful, smart, ingenious, artistic, chaotic, wonderful woman in the world. And don’t you dare argue with me. Now go to sleep, you’ve had a long day. I’ll wake you up for dinner.” Anne smiled at her, already falling asleep.

Catalina bounded down the stairs. “Anna, Kat, I need you to tell me who that guy was. Now.”

_______

A month later, the you-tuber was holding a gathering in a nearby park for all his followers. Catalina had quickly realized that the incident (that’s what she called it now, since Anne was still touchy about it) that women all throughout London had seen that video and gotten very upset about it. Catalina was in touch with a few of them and was attending this gathering with her. One of them was bringing a video camera to record. Catalina made a quick stop before going to the event.

Catalina stood at the edge of the crowd with the other women. At the end he decided to go through the crowd. Catalina moved towards him while her friend turned the camera on.

“Hey!” She shouted at him. He turned and grinned at her “Hey gorgeous, what’s up?” Catalina gave him a false smile. And then she quoted him word for word “ _ This is what you get slut. _ ” And she dumped a strawberry milkshake over him.

Before Catalina walked away though, she hissed at him

  
“ _ Paybacks a bitch. _ ”


End file.
